1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless access point (WAP) and a data transmission method of the wireless access point.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless access points (WAPs) are critical components in a wireless network. The WAPs must periodically transmit beacon frames to announce their presence and service set identifiers (SSIDs) in the WLAN based on IEEE 802.11 standards. However, the WAPs continue to transmit beacon frames even if no mobile device is present in the WLAN, such that power of the WAPs is wasted.